D.D Davis
D.D Davis is a professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for MCW. Davis holds the record for being the the longest reigning Unified MCW Champion in MCW history with a title reign 246 days (8 Months 3 Days). MCW (2006-present) XWF debut and Rivalry with C2Z (2006-2008) Davis debuted in XWF and quickly started a rivalry with C2Z as they fought in a last man standing match in 2006. C2Z won but then The Mash would cash in his match clause and beat C2Z for the International Championship and took the title to XWF where it was renamed the XWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship. Davis helped C2Z beat The Mash to unify the XWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship and the MCW International Championship thus turning him face. In late 2008, Davis was offered an MCW contract. International Championship Reigns and Heel Turn (2009-2010) Davis accepted the MCW International Championship but was injured in a match against Chris Grangefield where he lost the International Championship. Davis would return 5 months later as the surprise opponent for Chris Grangefield's International Championship, which he won. Davis then started teaming up with Ray Kilik in a rivalry with The Faction which ended with a fatal 4 way match between Davis, Kilik and 2 members of the Faction (Jack Crew & Jack Lessar) Kilik would win the match to become the International Champion for the first time. Davis turned heel on an MCW weekly episode where he stated that he never needed the MCW fans. He got a title shot for the International Championship against Ray Kilik in a Extreme Rules match at Thrive to Survive but was beaten by a 450 Splash off the top of a ladder. Unified MCW Champion (2010-2011) Davis won the Money in the Bank ladder match at Night of Legends. Davis cashed in his Money in he Bank on the same night and beat K8 for the Unified MCW Championship. Davis beat Infernus at Date With Fate with the help of Damien 666. Davis beat Ray Kilik at Last Man Standing in a Last Man Standing match. After the match, he was assaulted by K8. He beat K8 at Bonfire Brawl in a No Disqualification match after a barrage of chair shots followed by the Montana Driver. On December 6th 2010. D.D Davis was recognized as MCWs Superstar of the Year at the MCW Awards. He won 3 awards overall at that event. Davis also defended the Unified MCW Championship against Derek at New Year Skirmish in a TLC Match after a superplex off the top of the ladder. Davis then ended the career of Andy Hill at The Rumble 2011 with the Unified MCW Championship on the line however Davis won the match by Count Out. On March 15th 2011, days before his match with Ray Kilik at MCW 8, D.D Davis was chosen by the MCW board to be suggested as an entrant for the CAWllision IV Battle Royal. But he wasn't chosen as one of the 30 superstars entering the match. Davis finally lost the Unified MCW Championship against Ray Kilik in a 20 minute Ironman Match in the MCW 8 main event. Renewed feud with Ray Kilik (2011-present) Davis was in the MCW Era 2011 main event in an elimination chamber match for the Unified MCW Championship against Infernus, John Maverick, K8, Leo Aires & Ray Kilik but was defeated. Davis made an unexpected appearance at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 in the main event between Ray Kilik and Leo Aires. Kilik lost when Davis interfered by chucking a steel chair to Aires who hit Kilik with it while the referee was down causing Kilik to lose the match and the Unified MCW Championship. Davis fought in the Money in the Bank at the Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event]]ladder match at MCW Night of Legends 2011 but lost to the eventual winner, Adrian J. Davis continued his feud with Ray Kilik at MCW Date With Fate 2011 in a No Disqualification Match, which Davis lost. Davis then fought Kilik at MCW Immortal in the first CAW House of Fives match. 5 separate matches with different stipulations. Davis won the first fall which was first blood, Kilik won the second fall which was submissions only, Davis won the third fall which was Falls Count Anywhere and Davis won the fourth fall too which was Specialty Weapons meaning Davis won the match without it going to a 5th fall which would have been Last Man Standing. Davis fought Kilik again on OCtober 31st 2011 at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event, The first ever MCW Match at a non-MCW CPV in a boxing match, which Davis won. This string of victories won Davis a title shot at the Unified MCW Championship. This string of wins impressed MCW General Manager Zak Leal enough to warrant a title shot at MCW Revival against Adrian J in a steel cage match. However Davis was unsuccessful . In Wrestling *'Finisher Moves' **Montana Driver *'Signature Moves' *Neck Breaker *Sit down Spinebuster *'Nicknames' * The Hardcore King Championships and Accomplishments *1-time Unified MCW Champion *2-time MCW International Champion *MCW Money In The Bank winner (2010) Category:MCW CAW